Eira Ysuelt
I'm going to freeze all who stop me from protecting my friends I used to have a cold black heart but they grew on me and they accepted me I won't lose!!! Eira Ysuetl (エイラー・イスーテル eirâ・isûteru) a S-class mage in the Black Angels guild known for his deep friendship with many of his guild mates his known as the ice ruler for his control of all ice and domination of any enemy with cunning and skill he will always think ahead Appearance Eira's hair is snow white he has blue eyes he has very pale skin he's also not very tall he is very well built. He often wears a parka or heavy coat that is various colors he wears pant of many colors as well mainly he wore pure white or black he's more often than not wearing his pure white garb. Personality At first he is showed to be very cold to all he was known for being very ruthless and cruel. As a child when he was younger he was a weak and frail boy and was bullied a lot his father taught him magic he grew more confident he grew to hate and have a heart of black this was also increased when his mother was murdered by a dark guild in the for the sake of money he grew colder and colder and finally almost unemotional to anynone after his father died. Now after he grew close to his friends he warmed up and started to enjoy life way more he is very honorable and well mannered he is calm and level headed at all times he is also very intelligent and show a creativity using his ice-make magic. History A young man born to a master ice-make mage his father was killed in battle by a gyspy sorceress he vowed revenge his heart began to become very unemotional to almost all but his mother his heart turned to pure ice when she was murdered by a dark guild it wasn't until he joined Black Angels guild he stared to bond with several people in the guild. He grew to love them as family and he calls them brothers and sisters of magical arts. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) is a Caster Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. their are two types of ice-make magic Eira has mastered all styles of ice-make magic and exceeded them to their limit and beyond. Static Ice-Make: This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. *'Ice-Make: Hammer' (大槌兵, ハンマー, Hanmā) is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large hammer made of ice, floating above their opponent and then drops it with great force. *'Ice-Make: Floor' (床, フロア, Furoa) is an Ice-Make Spell. A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor it can also be used to immobilize targets by freezing their legs. *'Ice-Make: Arrows' is an Ice-Make Spell after first crafting a bow from ice, the caster forms multiple arrows from both their hands and fires them at high speed towards the opponent. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉, アイスガイザー, Aisu Gaizā)' A Ice-Make Spell. The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, it creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents. Without freezing the ground, the user cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them. *'Ice-Make: Rampart (城壁, ランパード, Ranpādo)' is an Ice-Make Spell.The user creates a massive wall of ice, capable of stopping any opponent in their tracks. This spell, however, consumes a large amount of Magic Power.[ *'Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow' is an Ice-Make Spell. after usng magic Ice Geyser, the user can reach to a high point to shoot their arrow. After the shot, the speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, grievously wounding the enemy *'Ice-Make: Battle Axe (戦斧, バトルアックス, Batoru Akkusu)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user molds an axe from ice for the purpose of melee combat *'Ice-Make: Sword' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be use against normal swords. The swords can also be launched as projectiles. *'Ice-Make: Lance (槍騎兵 ランス, Ransu)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe (大鎌, デスサイズ, Desu Saizu)' is an Ice-Make Spell.The user creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps into the air. When the user is in the air, they swing it at the opponent for increased momentum *'Ice-Make: Gungnir (グングニル Gunguniru)' is an Ice-Make Spell.The user traps the target in the tip of a gigantic lance and launches it upwards. *'Ice-Make: Clone' is an unnamed Ice-Make Spell.The user creates a copy of themselves made out of ice. This spell can be used to avoid attacks or to create a distraction for a surprise attack. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (氷雪砲, アイスキャノン, Aisu Kyanon)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice. The cannon can be used to fire cannonballs, also made of ice, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target. *'Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪 Hisō)' is an Ice-Make Spell.The user creates a pair of four-pointed grappling hooks with chains that connect with the Ice-Make aura around their hands, allowing them to lift themselves *'Ice-Make: Prison (牢獄, プリズン, Purizun)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large rectangular cage out of ice. *'Ice-Make: Stairs' is an Ice-Make Spell.The user makes stairs of ice so they can get to previously unreachable locations. *'Ice-Make: Knuckle (ナックル Nakkuru)' is a Ice-Make Spell. The user creates several fists, made out of ice, that strike the target from below. *'Ice-Make: Slide' is a Ice-Make Spell. The user extends their hand in front of them and creates a slide made of ice. *'Ice-Make: Gigantic Frozen Punisher' is a advanced Ice-Make Spell. after capturing the opponent in ice the user creates a large great sword made out of ice and destroys the opponent with one massive vertical swing. Dynamic Ice-Make: This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ice-Make. *'Ice-Make: Eagle (大鷲, イーグル, Īguru)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates multiple ice eagles that fly through the air to strike the user's opponents. These eagles are capable of avoiding or dodging obstacles due to the dynamic nature of the Magic. *'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon (白竜, スノードラゴン, Sunō Doragon)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user flourishes an arm and creates an ice Dragon that rushes to its target and crushes it. *'Ice-Make: Ape (大猿, エイプ, Ēpu)' is an Ice-Make Spell.The user creates a large ape made of ice to shield themself from incoming attacks.The ape can also be used for offensive purposes *'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (白虎, スノータイガー, Sunō Taigā)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large ice tiger to rush at, and bite, the target. *'Ice-Make: Wolf:' is unnamed. this spell is a Ice-Make Spell. The user surrounds a hand with ice in the shape of wolf's head and attacks the target. *'Ice-Make: Panther' is unnamed Ice-Make spell. The user puts their palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. *'Ice Make: Diamond Cage' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a diamond-esque sphere of ice that cannot be melted on the target's body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the person trapped inside, along with the ice itself. However, the sphere loses its hardness the farther away it gets from the caster, until it eventually shatters. *'Ice-Make: Puffer Fish' is an unnamed Ice-Make Spell.The user creates a puffer fish formed of ice and fires it towards the target; using its large size and mass to inflict a great deal of damage. *'Ice-Make: Water Serpent (蛟, ミズチ, Mizuchi)' is an Ice-Make Spell. The user creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice, which freezes its intended target upon contact. *'Ice-Make: Subzero Hydra (スブジーロー・ハイドラー, subuzîrô・haidorâ)' is a Advanced Ice Make Spell. The user thrusts both hands near the ground creating a massive monster out of solid ice that that cannot be melted that has 10 heads and shoot ice from its mouths. This form of Magic can also be used to work well with Ice-Make to deal far more effective damage *''Genius Intellect: A higher intelligence than even Sephtis and able to think at least a hundred steps ahead of any enemy and strategically manipulate enemies and make them go where he wants them to. *Massive Amount of Magical Power '' He has a massive reserve of magical energy so he can cast many spells to destroy and manipulate and control his opponent to his advantage not quit as much magical energy as Sephtis but still quite huge. *''Mastery of All Ice-Make Magic'': He has mastered all forms and styles and spells of ice-make magic and uses them to his advantage he has even come up with several new creations of his own that are amazingly powerful Trivia He is so confident in his abilities he doesn't use equipment. He is known everywhere as Ruler of Ice it was not a self proclaimed title. His favorite food is pizza His least favorite food is vegetables in general. He hates all insects. He Loves to read novels while fighting and he does this only when he finds a fight or opponent boring. Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ice-Make User Category:Vouldrax Character Category:Mage